Conventionally, there are mobile phones in which a touch panel is disposed on a display. Various applications are executed according to a users touch operation on the touch panel. Such a mobile phone may be configured such that an almost rectangular display, slightly smaller than an almost rectangular casing, is formed on the front surface of the casing.